Total Drama: Disaster Island
Sixteen new contestants battle it out to win the $1,000,000 prize. The teens are split into two teams: the Screaming Tigers and the Killer Eagles. Day by day, the teams will compete in challenges. The losing team will then participate in the elimination ceremony, where the eliminated contestant will be sent home via the Dock of Shame on the Boat of Losers until there is only one contestant left standing. History On June 15th, 2015, Total Drama: Disaster Island was announced alongside All Star Battle: Brains, Brawn, and Beauty. Other than the logo, and the return of Rob Anthony Ruiz as lead writer, the only other bit of information revealed was that it would be the first season to contain original characters. Image:Dylan Reveal.png Image:Francine Reveal.png On October 9th, 2015, the first two contestant's were revealed: Dylan O'Brien and Francine Culver. However, only their headshots were revealed. They were described as being "from different sides of the same spectrum. Both are hard-workers, though one is much more "observant" than the other". On December 4th, 2015, a promotional image was released revealing the names of the 16 new contestants (Jane, Francine, Sergio, Nathan, Autumn, Vincent, Tara, Dylan, Red, Nick, Jenna, Barry, Cheyenne, Whitney, Kevin, and Yosvania), a few images showing some of the cast, as well as some information on Disaster Island itself. Paradise Island, a place where happiness resonates. A place where dreams are made. The perfect place for anyone to unwind and forget about all the drama in their life. A place like that is where our brand new cast thinks they are headed...I got another idea in mind. INTRODUCING TOTAL DRAMA: DISASTER ISLAND!!! Once a haven for tourists all around the world, now a desolate wasteland of horror. On the same league as the Bermuda triangle, Disaster Island is just about the perfect place for our new season. With earthquakes, disease, tornadoes, floods, and all sorts of tragedy, it is absolutely perfect. Legend has it that some of the former tourists still live on the Island and have gone completely feral. All that says to me is great ratings!!! It was also revealed that Chris McLean will return as the host of the series and will be joined by Chef Hatchet and Topher as co-hosts. Izzy was also stated to have some sort of involvement. Contestants The Screaming Tigers *'2nd'. Nathan (The Theatre Junkie) - Once upon a time in a World Tour long ago, a certain crazy known as Sierra spilled the beans that Trent kissed a boy named Nathan back in High School. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE NATHAN!! Being a well-seasoned actor, and a self-proclaimed Drama Queen, Nathan is anything but shy and subtle. He takes pride in being mentioned on his favorite TV Show, and constantly brags about it. Nathan is flamboyant and sassy, and he takes pride in that as well. He is known to take the center stage every chance he gets, being the School Mascot, Head Cheerleader, and Theatre President, as well as both Prom King and Prom Queen at the same time, there is nothing this boy cannot do!! He LOVES drama, and has been known to start some, which is what makes him PERFECT for this show!! *'3rd'. Jane (The She-Devil) - Jane is a fun one, mostly because she is not fun in the slightest. She’s just about the most awful person you will ever meet, and she is not afraid to make it known. She comes from a very troubled past, but no one knows just what kind. She doesn’t let anyone get close enough to talk about such things. She even moved away from Canada in order to get away from everyone she knew! This girl goes to the extreme and doesn’t care who she hurts in the process, in fact, she doesn’t care about anyone at all!! She is so sneaky and manipulative; you never quite know where you stand with her. Dark, evil, hot, and emotional are not traits that should be most prominent in a person. Aside from this, Jane isn’t a total lost cause, and we are sure there is a heart in there, regardless of how dark it may be. *'7th'. Dylan (The Detective) - Dylan and Tara were adopted by a loving family somewhere in the US. While Tara decided to better herself without her birth parents, Dylan hasn’t really gotten over them. Spending his entire life watching Crime Detective and C.I.A. Shows, Dylan aspires to become the perfect detective in order to find his birth parents. His lurking has gotten him in quite a bit of trouble as he has been known to go to the extreme. While he may seem obsessed with finding his family, Dylan is not a total weirdo. He has participated in all sorts of activities and is actually very well liked amongst his family and friends, but everyone knows what is on his mind. *'8th'. Cheyenne (The Cherokee Pacifist) - Cheyenne has lived on a reservation her entire life and has always wanted to see the outside world. Her family was the head of the reservation and she is a big part of her community. She loves to spend her time in the forest to get away from her actual life. Her school is very small and has about 500 students in total. She has always loved to help people and hopes to become a doctor of some sorts in the future. Cheyenne does not approve of conflict at all, especially after being surrounded by bickering family members her entire life. *'9th'. Francine (The Fashionista) - Francine is the perfect example of “breaking barriers.” Everyone thought she was a dumb blonde, so she dyed her hair! Everyone thought her clothes looked stupid, well she made better clothes! Everyone thought she would never make anything of herself, well now she is in NYC studying Fashion and Cosmetology. She is a wide-eyed optimistic person with a clear view of what she wants for herself: Success. Francine has designed and sold many of her clothing creations to people for Proms, Weddings, Nights out Clubbing, you name them. But she isn’t quite where she wants to be. Her ultimate goal is to run her own Clothing Line “Culver Classics” and be the next face of Fashion!! *'12th'. Izzy (The Psychopath) - See 'Total Drama Island' and 'Total Drama World Tour'' *'''14th. Jenna (The Beverly Hills A-Lister) - Growing up in one of the biggest-named cities in California meant Jenna and her older brother would sneak into red-carpet events just to see all the glitz and glam first hand; of course there were a few times they got busted! When she was 15, however, her brother left home to start college meaning she was losing her “partner in crime”. After a month of not being herself, Jenna became a vlogger! So many doors opened for Jenna; she got VIP access to the best clubs and biggest parties in Beverly Hills! Hearing that the new season of Total Drama is accepting applicants, Jenna signed up to prove she’s more than a pretty face and show her fanbase she has what it takes to win it! *'15th'. Barry (The Genius) - Barry is the youngest person to ever compete on Total Drama, but he is also one of the most gifted contestants yet! Some could call him a “Prodigy Child.” In Elementary, he was so smart that he was able to skip into Middle School, and eventually skipped into High School. Now attending a university as an Engineering Major, Barry has a knack for building contraptions, taking them apart, and building them as something else. He is also a very observant individual, having a photographic memory, but what he has in mental strength, he lacks in social skills. The Killer Eagles *'1st'. Autumn (The Rebel) - Autumn comes from a very strict household (her father being a senator and her mother being a judge and all), which is odd seeing as she’s practically been raised by their housekeeper, Griselda. Her parents hardly have time to pay any attention to her, not even when she dyed her hair and got those piercings and tattoos. Can you blame the girl for running away from home? Despite all this, Autumn genuinely is a nice person and is really easy to get along with, though don’t confuse this with weakness. Autumn stands her ground and will not hesitate to tell you when you are wrong. *'4th/5th'. Tara (The Perfectionist) - Tara and Dylan were adopted by a loving family somewhere in the US. While Dylan has spent his life looking for his birth parents, Tara does not have time to worry about people who don’t want her in their lives. Tara is highly professional and loves to keep business and pleasure separated, but do not confuse this with being uptight! Unlike her Veteran Counterpart (Courtney), Tara is chill when she isn’t focused on the competition. She is a caring, calm, and collected individual as long as you do not double cross her. More than anything, she hates people who are cruel for the sake of being cruel and being treated as an object. She is stronger the males who objectify her, and much smarter than the girls who think they’re better than her. *'4th/5th'. Vincent (The Flirt) - Vincent is a huge Momma’s Boy, despite her sternness with him. No we aren’t saying that it’s probably the reason he is a huge flirt with women…but it’s probably the reason. Vincent is confident and strong and doesn’t let a few no’s put him down. Thing is, the dudes never had a girlfriend. But that’s all good with him. “''Why tie yourself down to just one?” he said before he turned over and started to cry… (o…k…) Vincent is an all-around Every-Man in the sense that he can do anything and is a bit of a social chameleon, blending in with any crowd you throw him in. *'6th'. 'Sergio' ('The Scene Kid') - Sergio is one complex individual. For starters, he doesn’t like to face his problems head on. He’s much rather ignore them and pretend they don’t exist. He doesn’t care to listen to anyone either, almost always blasting his ePod at max volume in is ears. He isn’t into mainstream music or styles and he is one of those “I was born in the wrong generation” brats. Because of these reasons, his Grandmother, who he lives with, signed him up for Total Drama. She believes it will do Sergio some good being sent to a camp for the summer…or as he likes to call it “boot camp”. He thinks it is pointless and does not see himself making friends, or facing his demons, and thinks he will just be wasting his time. *'10th'. 'Nick' ('The Fitness Trainer') - A jock with a good heart and enough confidence in himself, without being too cocky, Nick is a pretty chill dude. Formerly the star quarterback on high school football team, Nick earned his school a lot of victories and got plenty of respect from his classmates. But there was one person who never seemed to be impressed with Nick’s accomplishments no matter how hard he tried: his dad. No matter how well he did in sports Nick’s dad never gave him any praise; when Nick was given a full ride to a university on a football scholarship good old dad didn’t even say “good job”! Surprisingly, Nick didn’t take the scholarship and instead chose to stay behind and become a physical trainer in hopes of inspiring others who wanted to better themselves, and in hopes of finding some way to finally impress his father. *'11th'. 'Kevin' ('The Internet Sensation') - "''Yo!! What it do?!?! I am Kevin, aka Double T Swag, aka TT $wag. You probably know me from my hit on UToob “Drop It Low”? It reached a whopping 65 views total!! Try and top that!!! People everywhere, especially all the foxy ladies, are always asking for my autograph. I mean I would too if I wasn’t me!! I’m a huge hit!!! And for all those askin’, you can buy my mixtape comin’ at you hot in 2k17!!! It’s going to be straight fire!!!! You wanna know mo’ ‘bout me? Just keep watchin’!! I am finna be the biggest thing to ever come out of this lame show, fo’ sho’!!!!" *'13th'. Whitney (The Fan Girl) - This one is just your average teenage girl… except she’s already famous on all forms of social media. If you’ve seen something in a fashion catalog she’s either added her own flair to it or come out looking ten times better than the models. Her style gets TONS of attention on social media and from boys, but Whitney never lets it get to her head…unless it’s from a really hot guy, then she REALLY swoons over it! Deep down, she can be a diva and little bit excessive when it comes to boys, but what kind of teenage girl isn’t? Overall, Whitney is just a girl who loves to have some fun. *'16th'. Red (The Sly Fox) - Red grew up in what can only be called a mansion and is rotten to the core. It is what happens when you raise a child in such a spoiled manner. On top of this, Red is incredibly stupid. No, seriously, this guy thought he was too good for school, so he just sent in one of his “servants” to take all his classes and do all his homework for him. (Did we mention that Red is homeschooled??) Stupid and Spoiled is NOT a good combination. Red believes that he will be perfect for Total Drama because he will stir the pot of drama and wreak havoc among the other contestants…and he “''most definitely has a plan…it’s a cool plan.” Episodes 6x01 - Here We Go Again - Part 1 6x02 - Here We Go Again - Part 2 *'WINNER(S):' The Screaming Tigers *'LOSER(S):' The Killer Eagles *'IMMUNE:' Nick *'BOTTOM 2:' Red and Whitney *'ELIMINATED:' Red 6x03 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x04 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x05 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x06 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x07 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x08 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x09 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x10 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x11 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x12 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x13 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x14 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x15 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x16 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x17 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x18 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x19 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'IMMUNE:' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' 6x20 - TBA *'WINNER(S):' *'LOSER(S):' *'BOTTOM 2:' *'ELIMINATED:' Elimination Table Trivia Total Drama: Disaster Island Gallery |-| Merge= TDDIAutumn.png|'1st'. '''Autumn' TDDINathan.png|'2nd'. Nathan TDDIJane.png|'3rd'. Jane TDDITara.png|'4th/5th'. Tara TDDIVincent.png|'4th/5th'. Vincent TDDISergio.png|'6th'. Sergio TDDIDylan.png|'7th'. Dylan TDDICheyenne.png|'8th'. Cheyenne TDDIFrancine.png|'9th'. Francine TDDINick.png|'10th'. Nick |-| Non-Merge= TDDIKevin.png|'11th'. Kevin TDDIIzzy.png|'12th'. Izzy TDDIWhitney.png|'13th'. Whitney TDDIJenna.png|'14th'. Jenna TDDIBarry.png|'15th'. Barry TDDIRed.png|'16th'. Red Category:Main Series Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama